<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snakes Need Tickles too! by TrashySwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251399">Snakes Need Tickles too!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch'>TrashySwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, ler!logan, ler!roman, switch!deceit, ticklefic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deceit wants tickles. Lots and lots of tickles. But, the only way Deceit knows how to get him, is by annoying the people around him...</p><p>So, he does just that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snakes Need Tickles too!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @ticklish-sprout and @tickle-me-happy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit's existence so far, has only done one thing: convince everyone (except Remus) to back away from Deceit. He's a slithery snake that no one really likes and therefore: should not be positively interacted with. In order for him to get any kind of reaction from them, he needed to irritate them. At the same time, everyone believed the only way to get his attention, was through irritating him. </p><p>Through pretending to be Patton, Deceit made himself known to Thomas. Through showing up at the worst possible moments to annoy Thomas and call him out on his soon-to-be lies, Deceit has gotten their attention. </p><p>Now, the sides are beginning to mirror his interactions. The first moment of interaction shown so far, has been Roman's thievery of Deceit's hat. Though that isn't the first time he's done that, it still shows Deceit that if they want his attention, they will bother him to get it. </p><p>Now...Deceit was in a bit of a...dilemma...</p><p>Deceit was in the mood to be loved in some way. Specifically, to be tickled. Deceit couldn't remember the last time he was tickled...Besides, a few weeks ago when Remus tickled him over stealing his favorite deodorant. </p><p>But, Remus was the only side who was brave enough to tickle him. No one else would. Virgil used to, but these days, he doesn't even bat an eye towards him. The rest of the sides...well...they refused to.</p><p>Believe it or not, Deceit was always one of the lers in the mind palace, alongside Patton. Patton was the light ler in Thomas's imagination, while Deceit was the Dark ler. Deceit has been known for tickling the sides a lot. But unfortunately for Deceit, it was rare that the sides would tickle him back. What the sides understood was this: Deceit was a ler, and nothing more. But, everyone was nervous to tickle back, out of fear of getting it worse. </p><p>Little did they know...how untrue all of this really was...</p><p>Deceit wished he could prove it to them...He wished that he could prove to the sides he in fact LOVED being tickled back! </p>

<p>But...tickling them didn't work...Soon, Deceit began to believe: that the only way he was gonna get ANY tickles around here, is by annoying them into getting revenge...</p><p>So, Deceit went off, looking around for a side to annoy. After looking around for a bit, he found his first victim: Roman. </p><p>Deceit saw this coming. After stealing his hat, he was guaranteed to get revenge on the man. He walked over to the couch where Roman was wandering through Netflix. </p><p>"Anything interesting so far?" Deceit asked. </p><p>"NoPe." Roman replied, popping the P. After a few minutes more of roaming the site, he finally decided on a movie and grabbed his bowl of popcorn. Deceit looked at the popcorn bowl. this was the perfect opportunity to annoy him. So, Deceit waited. He waited until around a quarter-way into the movie, until he acted: Deceit began to keep an eye on Roman's eye contact. When it wasn't towards him, Deceit slowly reacted his hand towards the bowl to get a piece. Successfully, Deceit got a piece of popcorn and put it into his mouth. </p><p>Suddenly, Roman could hear crunching noises beside him. Did that little snake just steal a piece of popcorn? Roman decided to keep a closer eye on the man. </p><p>A few minutes later, Deceit looked at where Roman was looking. When he looked away, Deceit began to reach his hand towards the popcorn bowl and grab a piece. Suddenly, Roman looked at Deceit. Deceit quickly pulled his hand back, pretending to itch his arm. </p><p>"Are you stealing my popcorn?" Roman asked. </p><p>Deceit thought for a moment. "...no..." Deceit replied. Roman narrowed his eyes and looked back towards the movie. </p><p>Another few minutes goes by, where all that happens is the movie. Then, Deceit decided to strike again. He looked at Roman, and determined he wasn't focused on him. Then, he lifted his arm and very slowly began to reach for the popcorn bowl. Suddenly, the bowl moved an inch away! Deceit made up for the inch, to get the popcorn. But, the bowl kept moving inches away from his hand. Before Deceit could process what was going on, Deceit's entire arm and shoulder, was across Roman's body. To make matters worse: Roman was looking at him with a smirk on his face. </p><p>"Gotcha." Roman singsonged as he placed his popcorn down beside him. Even as Deceit retreated himself, Roman followed him and tackled the man down. </p><p>Roman couldn't help but smile in mischief as he confronted the man. "You realize you could've just asked for the popcorn, right?" Roman asked. </p><p>Deceit didn't answer. No remark back, no hisses, not even a smirk! Instead:he giggled. Deceit was...giggling! the giggles kept on going, refusing to stay in Deceit's lungs. As Roman attempted to process this change of pace, he couldn't help but notice the glint of playfulness in Deceit's eyes. </p><p>Roman began to suspect something...</p><p>"Are you trying to get my attention?" Roman asked. </p><p>Deceit let his giggles die down before answering him. "Maybe." Deceit admitted. </p><p>"Why?" Roman asked. All this question did, was create another giggle fit. "Is the poor man bored out of his scales?" Roman asked. this question only created even MORE giggles! "Does the snake need some silliness in his life?" Roman asked. Deceit just kept on giggling. "I think he does. Perhaps..." Roman thought aloud, before unbuttoning Deceit's collar, to reach his neck. "...Do your scales reach down to your neck?" Roman asked aloud. Deceit's giggles only got louder and louder, as his neck began to curl in and trap the fingers in Deceit's neck. "Ooooh! Are you ticklish, by any chance?" Roman asked. </p><p>Deceit answered using his second nature. "nohohoho- HAhahahahahaha! Rohohohohoho!" Deceit replied, falling into more giggles as Roman explored his scales. </p><p>"Wow! Your scales are ticklish! Like, really ticklish!" Roman reacted. </p><p>Deceit only continued to giggle, before starting to push at Roman's hands like a playful cat. </p><p>"Aww! The snake is acting like a cat! Now...What would happen if I-" Roman asked before moving his fingers to the back of the neck. </p><p>Deceit's eyes widened as his giggles became cackles of laughter in a matter of seconds! His back had bent backwards, lifting the snake up and ironically, giving Roman more room to tickle his neck. </p><p>"Hahaha! This is so cute! LOGAN! YOU NEED TO COME SEE THIS!" Roman yelled, removing his hand and running to Logan's room to tell him the exciting news. </p><p>Deceit patiently waited for Roman to return with Logan. This was basically what he wanted! This was the attention he's been waiting for! </p><p>Logan walked up to him with a book in his hand. Roman had followed suit behind him. "What's this I hear about your...scales being ticklish?" Logan asked. Deceit gave Logan an awkward smile while he scratched the back of his hand in embarrassment. </p><p>"Uhuhuh...my scales are a little sensitive. Quite sensitive, actually." Deceit explained. Logan's eyes narrowed as he opened up his book on...snakes?! "You have a book on snakes?" Deceit clarified, surprised that a book like that would be on his shelf. </p><p>"Yes. Why? Are you surprised?" Logan asked. </p><p>Deceit jolted, caught off guard by the question. It...began to fluster him for some reason. "N-no! I'm not surprised by that at all! You probably have books on millions of things. I figured...snakes would be one of them." Deceit lied to put on a tough exterior. </p><p>Logan nodded his head and looked down at the book again. Still staring at the book, he continued to speak: "There's no point in trying to keep yourself together in this situation. You will be getting wrecked at some point, which will ultimately knock your dignity down to the ground. In other words:" Logan said, before slamming the book shut and staring into Deceit's soul. "If you lie to me again, you will get double the tickles as a repercussion." Logan ordered. Deceit's eyes widened, as bits of sweat began to drip down his face. </p><p>Suddenly, Logan backed himself away and opened his book back up. "Now: The book says: 'The sense of touch is highly developed in Snakes. Since the snakes elongated body is in touch with the ground most of the time, the snake’s body contains many tactile receptors that are highly sensitive to any changes in the environment.' In other words:" Logan read off the book, before bring his finger up to his neck. "your left side should be much more ticklish than your right side." Logan explained. </p><p>Logan began to stroke his fingers on the scales under Deceit's collar. Deceit let out a squeal, and started giggling and curling in his neck. </p><p>"Excuse me while I-" Logan said as he reached his left hand down and placed it on the right side of Deceit's forehead. Deceit's head was stuck up straight. Now Logan could caress and wiggle his fingers on Deceit's scales all he wanted to, without losing access to spot. </p><p>"Lohohohohogahahahahan! Cohohohohome ohohohohon!" Deceit reacted, squeezing his fists as he giggled helplessly. </p><p>"Come on stronger? Very well." Logan said with a smirk, before dragging his fingers down onto the back of Deceit's neck. Deceit's cackles returned rather quickly, much to Logan's amusement. </p><p>"Now: If your scales are sensitive, then I'd like to believe your belly skin is even more heightened. Would I be allowed to remove your shirt?" Logan asked. </p><p>Whahahahahahaha? Uhuhuh...ohohohokahahay, Ihihihi guehehehehess..." Deceit replied. Logan smiled and removed his hand. Logan began unbuttoning Deceit's shirt, and opening up the increasing holes. As Logan removed the fabric, Logan gasped in fascination and wonder, at the interesting fact that Deceit's clothing have been hiding: Most of Deceit's left side of his body was made up of scales! They were yellowish scales, similar to his facial scales. But Deceit's abdomen and belly appeared to be completely covered in peach-colored, under-belly snake scales! </p><p>"Fascinating..." Logan muttered as he drew on his belly scales with his finger. </p><p>"Hehehehehehe! Ihihihihit tihihihickles." Deceit giggled, squirming a little bit. </p><p>"I would hope so. Is it more sensitive if I do this?" Logan asked before starting to scratch and claw on the left side of his belly. </p><p>Deceit's giggles grew louder, and a little more frantic. "EEEEEK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAHAHAT'S WOHOHOHORSE!" Deceit reacted.</p><p>"I can see that." Logan replied. After a bit more personal research, Logan removed his hands and buttoned up his shirt. "Alright, I'm done." Logan told him. </p><p>...What? </p><p>"Really?" Deceit asked. </p><p>"Yeah. I don't wanna go overboard. I got all the information I need." Logan explained. </p><p>No...please don't be done. </p><p>"Okay." Deceit replied. </p><p>Um- NOT OKAY! That was so quick! Keep doing it...please?</p><p>But, Deceit didn't say anything. He was too afraid to. What if they thought he was weird? What if that kind of question made him seem creepy? They already believe he's creepy as it is, but...</p><p>Deceit snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the eyes of someone on him. Opening his eyes, he realized: Yes, someone is watching him. Who? It was Patton. </p><p>"You okay?" Roman asked. </p><p>Deceit stared at Roman, blinking only once. He said the first thing that came to his mind: "Yes." Deceit replied. </p><p>"You don't look like it. You look...disappointed." Roman admitted. </p><p>"I'm fine." Deceit replied. Really he wasn't. But, Roman didn't need to know that. </p><p>Roman nodded. "Okay." The prince said, before sitting onto the couch and continuing his movie. </p><p>There goes his chance of getting more tickles...Now, Deceit is gonna have to rely on annoying someone else in order to get more tickles...</p><p>Or, perhaps...he could keep annoying Roman...</p><p>So, that was Deceit planned on doing. During certain moments of the movie, Deceit continuously found ways to annoy him. During his annoying actions, Deceit would also make sure Roman was enjoying it, and not getting pissed off. If Roman was getting pissed off at him, Deceit would stop completely. But luckily for Deceit, Roman seemed to be enjoying the silliness between the two. </p><p>He started by continuously poking him. Whenever a castle showed up in the movie, Deceit would poke Roman on the arm or the shoulder. Sometimes, Roman would return it. </p><p>Roman finally turned towards Deceit with an evil smirk on his face. "You realize that all you're doing, is proving how much I need to wreck you, right?" Roman asked. </p><p>"Mmhm." Deceit replied with another poke at Roman's shoulder. Roman's facial expression began to change. </p><p>Deceit could tell: the Prince is close to breaking! Deceit continued his poking, increasing their frequency. *Poke...Poke* *Poke* *poke poke*...*Poke* And right when Roman looked like he was about to burst...</p><p>Deceit aimed his finger towards Roman's nose... *Poke!* </p><p>"That's it." Roman declared before he tackled the snake onto the couch. Roman covered the man in endless pokes absolutely everywhere, to make up for the hundreds of pokes directed at him. It was here that the poking had turned into a full-on poking war. </p><p>"You DARE tempt a Nobel Prince into starting a poking war?!" Roman reacted. </p><p>"Hey! You chose to start it! All I did was inspire you." Deceit argued. </p><p>"I hope you readied yourself for such an occasion, you sly serpent." Roman warned. </p><p>Deceit smirked. "A hundred percent. Give it your all, Dragon slayer." Deceit taunted. </p><p>Roman took his advice. He did indeed give it his all. After a few minutes, one of Roman's pokes ended up hitting one of Deceit's ribs. It was here, that the poking war turned into a playful tickle fight. </p><p>A few minutes into the fight, and Roman had already gained the upper hand. "It appears that I'm winning. Do you yield yet?" Roman asked. </p><p>"NEVEHEHEHEHER! AAAH! NAHAHAT THEHEHERE! NOOOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Deceit yelled back through his laughter. </p><p>"My goodness! Such bravery for holding on so long! Is it worth it?" Roman asked. </p><p>Instead of replying, Deceit decided to find any ticklish spots on the man. So far, the stomach and sides appeared to be a no-go. </p><p>"Ha! I laugh at your attempts to tickle me. As you can see: I am in fact, not ticklish. So, you're gonna have to accept your doom." Roman declared confidently. </p><p>"WEHEHEHE'LL SEEHEHEHE AHAHAHABOHOHOUT THAHAHAT..." Deceit replied. </p><p>Deceit continued looking for any ticklish spots on the Prince's body. </p><p>"Wow! Such dedication! It's a shame you risk exposing your armpits every time you attempt to tickle me." Roman reacted, before moving his fluttering fingers up to tickle Deceit's armpits. </p><p>"HAHAhaheheheheh...heheh...Johokes on you..." Deceit muttered before shoving his hands into Roman's armpits. </p><p>Roman let out a loud, high-pitched squeal and practically belly-flopped onto Deceit's body. In one quick motion, Deceit spun Roman around onto his back, and dug his fingers into Roman's armpits again. </p><p>"NOHOHOHOHO! DAHAHAHAMMIHIHIHIT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Roman screamed through his newfound laughter. </p><p>"Payback's a bitch, huh?" Deceit asked underneath him. </p><p>"YEHEHEHEHES! YOHOHOHOHOU SUHUHUHUHUCK!" Roman replied. </p><p>"I may be underneath you, but:" Deceit paused before leaning his lips up to Roman's ears. "Even the Roman Empire can crumble..." Deceit whispered. </p><p>"HOHOHOHOW DAHAHAHARE YOHOHOHOU! IHIHIHI'LL GEHEHET YOHOHOHOU FOR THAHAHAHT!" Roman shouted through his hysterical laughter. </p><p>Deceit's smile grew wider. "Oh really? And when will you do that?" Deceit asked, acting smug. </p><p>Suddenly, as if it were completely planned, Roman reached his right hand back behind him, and squeezed Deceit's side as much as he could. Deceit gasped and let out a squeal of surprise. </p><p>"Whahahat?! HOHOHOHOW?!" Deceit asked, completely unable to fathom Roman's flexibility. </p><p>Quickly, Roman turned himself over to look his opponent in the eyes. "Easy: A prince must 'flex' on his foes!" Roman joked, making a pun in the process before squeezing Deceit's sides and tickling his tummy. "Told you I'd get revenge." Roman shot at him. </p><p>"NAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Deceit laughed hysterically. </p><p>"So: How long do you think you can survive?" Roman asked. </p><p>"IHIHI DOHOHOHON'T KNOHOHOHOHOW!" Deceit replied. </p><p>"Hmm..." Roman hummed as he stopped his fingers. After a couple seconds of thinking, Roman snapped his fingers and started to use his magic on his finger nails. </p><p>Instantaneously, Roman's finger nails grew thicker, longer, and he made them a sparkly red color! "Ooooh! Perfect!" Roman reacted, looking at his gorgeous, thick and sparkly nails. Roman looked at his lee with an evil smirk, and wiggled his fingers in a teasy, suspense-ful fashion. </p><p>Deceit gulped and began letting out nervous giggles. Just looking at those damned nails were driving him nuts! </p><p>Feeling confident now, Deceit?" Roman asked evilly. </p><p>In a matter of seconds, a wave of playful confidence overcame the snake. Because without even thinking of what he was about to say, Deceit let out a- "Yes. Give me all you got.". </p><p>Roman's eyes widened. Is he serious right now? "...What the-HOW?!" Roman asked, dumbstruck. Deceit began to giggle in both anticipation, and amusement from watching Roman's reaction. "Do you LIKE this or something?" Roman asked. </p><p>Deceit paused his giggling to answer him. "No." Deceit told him. Immediately after realizing what he just said, Deceit's eyes widened in pure fear. Deceit was surprised at himself! Who in the world was controlling him?! Where did this confidence come from?! Is all the tickling making him a giddy risk-taker?! Deceit couldn't tell you. </p><p>"Wait, did you mean 'no', as in...yes?" Roman asked. Deceit gulped nervously, and chose to just stay quiet. A couple minutes passed, with no speaking at all between the two. Finally, Roman's lips formed into an excited smile. "Is this true?" Roman asked as he began scribbling his sparkly nails all over Deceit's belly. </p><p>"Hahahahahaha! Nohohohohoho, ihihihit's NAHAHAHAHAT TRUHUhuhuhuhue. Hehehehehahahaha!" Deceit admitted. </p><p>Roman began to giggle along with him. He couldn't believe it! "I think it IS true! I think you like this! All the scribbling, squeezing, pinching and fluttering, it's all really ticklish, and you love it!" Roman replied excitedly. </p><p>Roman began to dig into his belly button as well. "HAHAHAHA! BEHEHEHELLY BUHUHUHUTTOHOHON TIHIHIHIHICKLES! HAHAHAHAHA!" Deceit reacted. Roman's smile had started growing wider and wider. This was such an adorable discovery! </p><p>"You know what? I think you've got yourself a giggle button. What do you say?" Roman asked. </p><p>"YEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAH, GIHIHIHIGGLE BUHUHUHUTTON IHIHIHIS FIHIHIHINE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Deceit said through his laughter. </p><p>"Okay! Here..." Roman said, using his magic to create a marker. "Let's write it down." Roman suggested. Deceit's laughter had only started to die down, but didn't get very far. His laughter quickly picked up once a black, wet marker had drawn around it. </p><p>Through all the laughter and bits of squirming, Roman wrote all kinds of things around his belly button! He wrote them in black marker, and drew a heart! Using red, of course! </p><p>Roman giggled at the little messages he wrote, and took a picture with his phone. </p><p>"You ready to see?" Roman asked. Deceit took a break from his heavy breathing, to open his eyes and look at the picture: </p><p>The picture showed Deceit's belly, covered in black marker! The little messages said: </p><p>'Deceit's Giggle Button!' </p><p>'Tickle me here! ---&gt;'</p><p>'Dee is a Lee!' </p><p>'Squirmy Snake!' </p><p>and: </p><p>'Tickle me = I ❤ U!'</p><p>Deceit just about died, reading the messages. With his face turning a scarlet red and his high self-esteem in question, Deceit didn't know what to say. All he could do, was stutter and yelp as he looked down at his belly. Sure enough, those messages were pasted onto his belly. All Deceit could think about, was how much the marker tickled during a majority of the moment. Deceit awkwardly and bashfully handed back Roman's phone. Roman giggled as he took it back, and put it down on a table nearby. </p><p>"Now:" Roman said, wiggling his fingers. "My nails are still here, and still ready for tickling. But, I need you to do something for me:" Roman explained. "I want you to admit that you like it. Otherwise, no tickles for thee. But, if you admit the truth, you can get all the tickles you want!" Roman decided. </p><p>Deceit's body froze. His eyes were widened, and his cheeks were getting darker and darker by the second. Unable to look at the prince, Deceit hid part of his face into the couch. </p><p>"I..." Deceit started, unable to keep going. </p><p>"Good start. 'I...' ...What's the next word?" Roman asked. </p><p>Deceit turned his head an inch and looked at Roman for only a split second, before looking away again. "I...like.........ILIKEBEINGTICKLED!" Deceit admitted as quick as possible. </p><p>Roman smiled. "Uh...It sounds like you got it out...But unfortunately, it was too quick for me to catch. Could you please slow it down for me?" Roman asked casually. </p><p>Deceit growled in embarrassment. How dare he ask him to say it again! And SLOWER! It was bad enough trying to let it out quickly! Now he has to slow it down for him?! Come on! "I...Like...Being...B-being tickled." Deceit admitted again, slower than before. </p><p>Roman smiled happily. "I'm so proud of you." Roman reacted. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, thanks. I did what you wanted. Can you start now?" Deceit asked. </p><p>Roman's smile dropped slightly. "Well that's rather rude. I know you're nervous, but a please would at least suffice."  Roman disciplined. </p><p>Deceit took a deep breath, and let it all out out of his mouth. "Can you...please start now?" Deceit asked as best he could. </p><p>Roman's smile grew right back to excitement. </p><p>"Of course!" Roman replied happily. Roman placed his manicured nails onto Deceit's belly, and began walking them up and down like a spider. </p><p>"EEEHEHEHEHEHEHehehehehahahaha! YAHAHAHAHAHAY!" Deceit reacted, squirming back and forth instinctively. </p><p>"Aww, you're so happy! How long do you wanna get tickled for?" Roman asked. </p><p>Deceit thought to himself as he relished in his tickly laughter. </p><p>"TEHEHEHEHEN MIHIHIHINUTES? MAHAHAHAHAHAYBEHEHEHEHE?" Deceit asked. </p><p>Roman made a toothy smile. "Okay! 10 minutes it is then!" Roman declared. </p><p>And so: Roman proceeded to tickle Deceit for 10 minutes. Once the 10 minutes were up, Deceit got a drink of water and a break. When Deceit felt ready, he asked Roman for more tickles! It was absolutely adorable being able to see Deceit so happy about something like this. </p><p>Later on, even when Deceit wasn't asking for tickles, Roman would still jokingly wiggle his fingers in front of him to keep him on edge. </p><p>And surprisingly...Or unsurprisingly...</p><p>Deceit didn't mind this at all...</p><p>...Not one bit...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>